Le mariage
by Hermaline
Summary: Teal’c se marie ba oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi d’autre ?


Titre : Le mariage

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : 9 mais on oublie les méchants Ori

Résumé : Teal'c se marie (ba oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre ???)

Genre : Humour et… ship, c'est vrai

Note : De ma fabuleuse promesse d'arrêter de publier des fics, j'ai décidé de… ne pas m'en souvenir. Mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

Remerciement : Merci à Clairms pour ses renseignements sur le système du mariage jaffa !

**Le mariage**

Le général Landry descendit dans la salle d'embarquement où plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà.

La : Tout le monde est là ?

Ha (pour Hammond) : Non, il manque Jack.

D : En retard, comme d'habitude.

V : Peut-être qu'il veut se faire beau pour moi ?

Ca (pour Cassandra): Je l'ai vu arriver pourtant…

Mi : Il n'a pas dû disparaître bien loin… Sam vous avez une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

S : Non pourquoi je le saurais ?!

D : On a qu'à partir sans lui, après tout ça ne sera pas une grosse perte…

J : Attention à ce que vous dites !

Les regards convergèrent vers la même direction.

D : Ah ba c'est pas trop tôt…

V : Il me semble que nous n'avons pas encore été présenté…

Vala s'approcha de lui après avoir bousculé Daniel et Mitchell et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

V : Je suis Val Mal Doran.

J : Moi Jack O'Neill avec deux l.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main que la jeune femme prit soin d'éterniser au maximum au grand dam d'une blonde aux yeux.

Jack réussit à échapper à Vala et vint saluer toute la troupe.

J : Hank ! George ! Mitchell ! Salutations !

La & Ha: Salutations Jack !

Mi : Bonsoir général O'Neill.

J : Appelez-moi Jack ça fera plus cool. Cassie !

Il serra l'adolescente dans ses bras et Sam fut surprise qu'elle n'oppose aucun résistance, quand c'était elle qui lui proposait un câlin elle refusait catégoriquement. Ah la jeunesse…

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

J : Carter…

Ils se sourirent.

La : Bon puisque cette fois-ci nous sommes au complet, allons-y. Teal'c doit déjà nous attendre.

Le petit groupe traversa la Porte des Etoiles et se retrouvèrent sur Hak'tyl, la planète où résidait le peuple d'Ishta.

T : Bienvenu mes amis.

Tous : Merci Teal'c.

Ha : Ravi de vous revoir.

T : Idem ici général Hammond.

Ha : Bra'tac n'est pas avec vous ?

T : Il ne pourra arriver que demain.

J : Alors où est la mariée ?

T : Ishta a dû rester au village.

D : Alors Teal'c ? Pas trop nerveux ?

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Mi : Allez, avouez-le… Vous avez un peu le trac !

T : Pas du tout colonel Mitchell.

Teal'c les invita à avancer et Daniel se précipita sur Jack.

D : Alors ?

J : Alors quoi ?

D : Vous comptez tenter le coup ?

J : Avec qui ?

D : Avec Sam voyons !

J : Daniel, je pensais avoir été clair, je n'irai pas faire de rentre dedans à Carter juste pour vous faire plaisir !

L'archéologue afficha une moue profondément déçue.

V : Ah, je suis toute excitée !

Ca : Pourquoi ?

V : Enfin Cassandra, c'est un mariage. Il y aura de la nourriture, de la musique… des hommes… C'est le paradis !

Cassie jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui fit la sourde oreille.

Ha : Ils m'avaient manqué, tous.

La : Je te comprends, ils sont tellement drôles !

Mi : Qu'entendez-vous par « drôles » ?

Landry échangea un regard complice avec Hammond.

S : Comment va Ishta ?

T : Très bien merci colonel Carter.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Teal'c s'arrêta et leur désigna plusieurs tentes qui venait d'être fraîchement installées aux abords d'un petit bois.

T : Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires ici. Général Hammond, général Landry nous vous avons mis ensemble. Daniel Jackson, colonel Mitchell et général O'Neill également.

Les hommes partirent mettre leurs bagages légers dans les tentes désignées.

T : Colonel Carter, Vala Mal Doran, vous êtes ici.

V : Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Daniel ?

T : C'est Ishta qui a décidé.

S : Allez Vala, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous mangerai pas !

Sa petite blague lui récolta un haussement de sourcil de Teal'c et, heureusement, un sourire de Vala.

T : Quant à Cassandra, nous t'avons mise avec plusieurs jeunes filles de ton âge.

Ca : Ok.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à manger et parler avec le peuple de Ishta. A la fin du dîner, Sam s'excusa et déclara qu'elle allait se coucher car elle était fatiguée. Galant, le général O'Neill fut volontaire pour l'accompagner et ils partirent sous les regards réjouis de leurs compagnons.

D : Espérons qu'il suive mon conseil.

Mi : Lequel ?

D : Celui de sortir avec Sam.

Ca : Daniel… Laisse-les tranquille un peu.

D : Cassie, tu sais très bien que si Jack a démissionné c'était pour pouvoir être avec elle.

La : Vous en êtes si sûr que ça ?

D : Pourquoi il vous a dit le contraire ?

La : Non. A vrai dire, il m'a juste dit qu'il en avait « plein les boots ».

D : Moi je vous dis que c'était pour Sam !

Ca : Daniel…

D : Cassie, ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour sans se rentrer dedans directement ! Ca finit par donner le tournis à la fin !

T : Qu'entendez-vous par là Daniel Jackson ?

D : Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas que Jack qui en a « plein les boots ».

Ha : Voyons Daniel, je vous ai connu plus patient !

D : Oui ba je ne le suis plus.

V : Pauvre chéri… Je peux vous changer les idées si vous voulez…

D : N'essayez même pas !

Sam marcha quelques pas et remarquant que le sol était couvert d'une herbe épaisse, elle s'arrêta pour enlever ses chaussures. Jack l'attendit puis, alors qu'elle reprenait sa route, lui prit la main.

Elle sourit en enroulant ses doigts aux siens.

J : Alors colonel, on se débrouille pour se retrouver seule avec son ancien général ?

S : C'était si évident que ça ?

J : Pour eux non. Mais pour moi oui.

S : C'est le principal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait. Rassuré, il attira la jeune femme à lui et embrassa ses lèvres avec passion. Loin d'être surprise, elle se laissa faire, répondant à la caresse de sa langue contre la sienne avec la même avidité.

Rassasié, il plongea sa tête dans son cou, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, humant son parfum d'amande douce.

J : Ca fait quinze jours que j'avais envie de faire ça.

S : Moi aussi.

J : C'est trop long.

S : Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta retraite et revenir à Colorado Springs.

Il se redressa afin de croiser son regard pur qui le fixait. Le ciel étoilé s'y reflétait parfaitement, l'invitant à se rapprocher, à ne jamais la quitter.

J : Et restez seul à la maison à t'attendre en faisant des mots croisés ? Sam, tu sais très bien que je ne supporterai pas de me sentir inutile.

S : Tu as bien supporté la retraite une première fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Avant qu'on vienne te chercher pour participer au programme tu…

J : Mais c'est différent Sam. Je m'ennuierai trop de toi.

S : À Washington tu ne t'ennuies pas et pourtant je n'y suis pas.

J : Mais au moins en travaillant je n'ai pas le temps de trop m'inquiéter pour toi.

Touchée, elle sourit encore plus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'inciter doucement à repartir vers les tentes. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était fatiguée.

J : Alors ?

S : Alors quoi ?

J : Quand est-ce qu'on leur dit ?

S : Jack…

J : Enfin Sam, on ne va pas se cacher pendant cent cinquante ans !

S : Je sais…

J : Alors ?

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement trop occupée par l'étude d'une étrange espèce de fourmi qui filait non loin d'eux.

Il secoua la tête.

J : Jamais je ne t'aurais cru aussi timide.

S : Je ne suis pas timide ! Juste… prudente…

J : Prudente ? En quoi dois-tu être prudente vis-à-vis de nous ? Il n'y a plus de règlement !

S : Je…

Il s'arrêta, l'obligeant à en faire de même, et l'observa attentivement. Tentant de trouver dans son regard les réponses à ses questions.

Vaincue, elle soupira.

S : J'ai pris l'habitude de me cacher.

Jack glissa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

J : Tu verras, bientôt, tu te réjouiras de voir le regard jaloux et envieux de Daniel sur nous.

Elle l'embrassa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent et elle s'engouffra dans la tente pendant qu'il repartait vers la soirée.

Peut-être, d'ailleurs, aurait-il mieux fait d'aller se coucher.

D : Alors ?

Jack l'ignora et s'assit.

Mi : Pitié général O'Neill, racontez tout à Daniel, il nous bassine depuis dix minutes.

J : Il n'y a rien à raconter.

D : Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?!

J : Dit quoi ?

D : Que vous l'aimiez !

Ca : Daniel ne veut rien entendre, tu dois avouer ton amour à Sam, Jack.

L'adolescente sourit à O'Neill.

J : Ah ? Et bien… il va devoir se résigner. Je ne lui dirai rien.

Daniel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

D : Attendez… vous ne niez pas que vous l'aimez ?

Jack piqua une espèce de cacahuète dans l'assiette de Teal'c qui était occupé avec des amies à Ishta.

J : Non.

D : Mais alors pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas ?

J : J'ai pas envie.

Consterné, l'archéologue resta bouche bée. Jack jubilait intérieurement. Même si l'envie de crier « Je suis avec le colonel Carter !!! Hourra !!! » le démangeait, il prenait au moins plaisir à embêter Daniel.

Finalement, vexé, ce dernier partit se coucher aussi et tout le monde l'imita.

V : Non sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas assez d'être seule ?

Sam retint un soupir et changea de position sur sa couchette. Elle avait accueilli avec joie l'idée de partager sa tente avec Vala car, malgré son caractère excessif, celle-ci n'en restait pas moins une amie mais l'entendre partir sur ce terrain la refroidissait grandement.

S : N… non.

V : Vraiment ? Moi si.

S : Mais vous n'êtes pas seule… Votre relation avec Daniel semble encourageante…

V : Oh je vous en prie, il me déteste.

Sam sourit.

S : Disons qu'il a un peu de mal à vous…

V (terminant pour elle) : Supporter ? J'avais vu merci !

S : J'allais dire cerner.

V : Ah ? Ba c'est pareil non ?

S : Non pas vraiment… En fait, vous mentez tellement qu'il est difficile pour lui de savoir si vous êtes réellement sincère dans l'attirance que vous montrez...

V : Vous croyez ?

S : Oui.

V : Mais si je ne mens pas, qu'est ce que je dis ?

S : La vérité ?

V : Vous rigolez ? J'arriverai jamais à l'avoir en racontant mon enfance calme et innocente !

S : Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rentrer dans les détails. Dites-lui simplement que vous l'aimez, ça suffira.

Vala toussa violemment.

V (toute rouge) : J'ai avalé de travers !

Sam ne releva pas cet énième mensonge et ferma les paupières.

V : Vous avez l'air sacrément renseignée vous…

Elle les rouvrit.

S : Pardon ?

V : Vous n'auriez pas vous-même déjà expérimenté ces conseils ?

S : Euh non…

Son hésitation la trahit.

V : Allez Sam, dites-moi tout !

S : Non, sérieusement non. Je suis céli…

Elle entendit son amie se redresser subitement.

V : C'est le général O'Neill c'est ça ?! Vous êtes avec le général O'Neill ?!

S : Non vous… vous vous trompez.

V : Pas du tout. Je suis sûre de moi, Daniel m'a raconté votre tragique histoire à tous les deux. C'est digne d'un de vos fameux films terriens vous savez ?

S (suppliante) : Vala…

V : Allez, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne dirai rien.

N'en croyant pas un mot, Sam continua à nier.

S : Je suis sincère Vala, il n'y a rien entre moi et le général O'Neill.

V : Arrêtez, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace comme vous dites. Quand j'y repense, c'est évident.

S : Ah oui ?

V : Tous ces regards… Ces mots échangés… Et votre départ précipité au dîner…

S : Il ne s'est rien passé !

V : Si vous voulez mais… avouez que vous êtes ensemble ?

S : Vala je…

V : Enfin Sam, je ne vais pas vous manger moi non plus !

Silence.

S : Oui c'est vrai.

V : Je le savais !

Le colonel Carter aurait pu juré avoir vu un poing se lever dans l'ombre.

S : Mais nous préférons nous…

V : Vous cacher ? Ah je comprends, c'est beaucoup plus excitant non ?

S : Euh… Je… Peut-être…

V : Et ça fait longtemps que vous avez sauté le pas ?

S : Depuis le départ de Jack en fait.

V : Ca fait bizarre de vous entendre l'appeler Jack. J'ai tellement l'habitude du « général O'Neill ».

S : Je sais.

V : Quand Daniel va savoir ça !

S : Vala ! Vous avez dit que vous ne diriez rien !

V : Ah oui… C'est vrai… Ba de toute façon, il le saura bien un jour pas vrai ?

Mi : J'aime beaucoup celle qui était à côté de vous Daniel… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

D : Kechra.

Mi : Mouais… Bon le prénom est assez pittoresque mais elle a un de ces charmes ! Vous avez vu comment elle me regardait ?

J : Difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Les trois hommes se couchèrent dans leurs lits.

Mi : Et vous Jack ? Il n'y en a pas une qui vous plaît ?

J : Non.

Mi : Allez, je suis sûr que si.

J : Sérieusement non.

Mi : Et vous Daniel ? Un petit penchant pour une en particulier ?

D : Non pas vraiment…

Mi : Toujours sur Vala alors ?

D : Arrêtez Cameron, vous savez très bien que je ne la supporte pas.

J : Enfin Daniel, vous ne vous lâchez pas tout les deux !

D : C'est _elle_ qui ne me lâche pas, nuance.

J : Il faut dire que vous ne lui laissez pas le choix.

D : Comment ça ?

J : La pauvre essaye d'attirer votre attention et vous la rejetez sans cesse.

D : Et alors c'est mon droit non ?

Mi : Le problème Daniel c'est que Vala n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Elle vous veut et elle n'arrêtera que lorsqu'elle vous aura.

D : Alors elle va attendre longtemps.

Silence.

D : Jack ?

J : Oui ?

D : Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

J : Il est hors de question que je sorte avec Vala.

D : Non pas ça. Je voulais vous demander de reconsidérer votre décision.

J : Quelle décision ?

D : Celle de ne pas tenter votre chance avec Sam.

J : Daniel…

D : Enfin Jack, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident ! N'est ce pas Cameron que c'est évident ?

Mi : Euh… Oui oui c'est évident…

J : Vous n'avez pas l'air sûr…

D : Mais si, il l'est.

J : Ecoutez Daniel, c'est inutile.

D : Mais Jack enfin ! Quand est ce que vous…

J : J'ai dit, c'est inutile.

D : Alors vous préférez qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! Elle a failli épouser son Peter vous vous en rendez compte ?! Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?!

J : Daniel, vous brassez de l'air pour rien.

L'archéologue se rallongea et laissa tomber ses bras.

D : Vous êtes vraiment un… un…

Mi : Attendez Daniel. Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi le général dit que c'est inutile.

D : Oui, parce que c'est un idiot mais ce n'est pas un scoop.

Mi : Non ce n'est pas ça. Dites, Jack, est-ce que Sam et vous vous ne seriez pas déjà… ensemble ?

Le général O'Neil laissa passer quelques secondes, pour le suspens.

J : Ce n'est pas impossible en effet.

D : Quoi ???

Mi : Je m'en doutais. Sam sourit deux fois plus depuis que vous êtes arrivé.

D : Ba ça c'est normal, elle…

J : Bon faudrait savoir ? Vous insistiez pour que je sorte avec Sam et maintenant que je vous annonce que c'est ce que je fais vous n'êtes plus d'accord !

D : Ce n'est pas que je ne suis plus d'accord, c'est que c'est impossible.

Mi : Pourquoi Daniel ?

Silence.

J : Tiens vous voyez ! Avouez que c'est tout à fait possible.

D : Ok mais est ce que c'est vrai ?

J : Raaaa Daniel… Oui ! Voilà ! Vous êtes content ?!

D : C'est génial !

Jack eut peur que Daniel vienne lui sauter dans les bras.

Mi : Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?!

J : Sam préfère rester discrète…

Mi : Je comprends.

J : Donc, si vous pouviez… de ne pas lui dire que vous êtes au courant… Sinon, elle va me tuer.

D : Et alors, où est le mal ?

Sam pénétra dans la tente qui faisait office de cuisine et de salle à manger. Une seule personne était levée.

S : Bonjour Cassie.

Ca : Salut Sam ! Bien dormi avec Vala ?

S : Oui, dès lors qu'elle s'est endormie bien sûr. Et toi ?

Ca : On a papoté pendant un bon moment alors je suis un peu dans le cirage.

S : Ca se voit…

Ca : Ah bon ?

S : Tu viens de verser ton café sur ton pain.

Ca : Oh non !

La jeune fille répara les dégâts et une silhouette apparut à l'entrée.

J : Bonjour bonjour !

Ca : Jack ?! Déjà réveillé ?!

J (grimaçant) : Mitchell ronfle.

Il hésita puis s'assit auprès de Sam qu'il embrassa. Cassie les regardait avec un énorme sourire.

Celle-ci était au courant pour eux deux. Difficile de cacher un grand et bruyant militaire dans une maison… Et dire que la jeune fille les avait pris en flagrant délit. En effet, Sam avait complètement oublié que Cassandra revenait le lendemain matin de chez son amie et c'est avec stupeur – et bonheur – qu'elle les avait découvert sur le canapé… dans le plus simple appareil. Depuis lors, elle ne regardait plus Jack comme avant.

Ca : C'est vraiment une évidence.

S : De quoi ?

Ca : Vous deux.

Sam sourit.

Ca : Vous êtes quand même forts, personne n'a remarqué.

J : Nous savons être discrets.

S : Il suffit d'un peu de volonté.

Ca : Ca va durer encore longtemps ?

S : … Non.

Jack tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris de sa réponse, mais il ne put ajouter le moindre mot, Vala venait de débarquer.

V : Vous n'auriez pas vu Daniel ?

J : Non...

V : Vous êtes sûr ?

J : Non…

Vala lui lança un regard noir et ressorti.

J : Qu'est ce que tu…

D : Vous ne lui avez pas dit où j'étais hein ?

S : Non Daniel, ne vous inquiétez pas.

D : Elle est repartie vers les tentes… Une chance qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu juste derrière elle.

Bien évidemment, Daniel ne put l'éviter éternellement. Tout le monde petit-déjeuna en se racontant des souvenirs – heureux – de missions et après s'être préparé, chacun partit assister à la cérémonie. Par manque de sièges, ils devaient rester debout.

Bra'tac orchestrait la cérémonie.

Br : Que ce feu illumine le coeur des deux époux, que ces flammes…

J (murmurant) : Ca finit quand ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre et se pencha vers Jack qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

S : Pas tout de suite mon général.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, surpris par le vouvoiement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux de Daniel posés sur eux.

J : J'ai faim.

S : Mon général… Vous venez de manger…

J : Je sais. Mais j'ai faim.

S : Taisez-vous, on va nous entendre.

Il soupira.

Trois secondes passèrent.

J (chuchotant) : Sam… ?

S : Quoi ?

J : Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de se détendre… Je veux dire… On est à un mariage, on fait la fête. Tout le monde est content, c'est le moment d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

S : Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

J : Que nous sommes ensemble voyons !

Cassie jeta un regard à Sam et Jack.

S (baissant encore d'un ton): Enfin mon général, cela ne les concerne pas.

J : Sam… Arrête de m'appeler mon général, en plus, je ne suis plus le tien.

S : Très bien, général.

J (outré) : Sam !

Elle sourit.

J : Ca te plaît de me mettre hors de moi hein ?

S : J'avoue que vous êtes absolument craquant lorsque vous êtes en colère.

J : Sam, tu peux pas me tutoyer comme d'habitude ?

S : Nous sommes en public, donc je te vouvoie.

Il secoua la tête en souriant et fit semblant de s'intéresser à Teal'c qui mettait une couronne de fleur à Ishta. Il s'imagina faisant de même avec Sam et ne put retenir un rire.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard furieux.

S : Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

J : Tu me voies te mettre des fleurs sur la tête ?

S : Je trouve ça romantique moi…

J : Tu veux que je te mette des fleurs sur la tête ?!

S : Pas forcément mais… Je trouve ça plus joli que de passer un simple anneau au doigt c'est tout.

J : C'est promis, dès qu'on rentre à la maison, je te fais envoyer un collier de fleur en provenance de Tahiti.

Tout content de sa blague, O'Neill supporta plus facilement le temps restant parvenant à ne pas commenter. Ce n'est que lorsque Ishta s'agenouilla devant Teal'c qu'il reprit la parole.

J : Et ça, tu trouves que c'est joli ?

S : Non. C'est affligeant.

J : Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

S : Quoi ? Me mettre à genoux devant vous et devant les autres ?! Tu rêves !

Il afficha un sourire entendu.

J : Heureusement que tu me vouvoies…

Le mariage fut enfin officiel et tous allèrent manger, à la plus grande joie de Jack qui se régala. Son enthousiasme s'effaça un peu quand un drôle de bruit monta.

J : On dirait que la soirée dansante commence…

Vala se leva de la table en se dandinant sur le rythme des percussions.

V : Daniel vous venez danser ?

D : Avec vous ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête en souriant.

D : Jamais.

V : Oh allez Daniel, ne faites pas votre rabat joie !

D : J'ai dit non.

Mais la jeune femme le tirait déjà par la main avec une poigne de fer. Daniel se sentit comme pris dans un étau alors qu'elle entourait de ses bras.

V (à son oreille) : Vous êtes au courant pour le colonel Carter et le général O'Neill ?

D : Parce que vous vous l'êtes ?

V : Sam a lâché le morceau hier soir.

D : Jack aussi.

V : Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

D : Jack aussi.

V : Elle m'a aussi conseillé de vous dire que je vous aimais.

D : Elle a fait ça ?

V : Idiot n'est ce pas ?

D : Peut-être pas tant que ça puisque vous en parlez…

V : Vous êtes pas drôle.

Vala abandonna Daniel au beau milieu des autres danseurs et partit rejoindre Cameron et Cassandra en pleine discussion sur Star Trek.

Non loin de là, quelqu'un tentait de convaincre une certaine personne d'aller danser également.

S (chuchotant) : Depuis quand tu danses ?

J (idem) : Depuis toujours.

S : Tu rigoles ?

J : Depuis que j'ai une petite amie avec qui tournoyer bêtement sur une musique douteuse…

S (soupirant) : Jack…

Sous la table, il lui prit doucement la main et la fixa avec des yeux implorants.

S : Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

J (innocent) : Je te regarde comment ?

Elle ne répondit pas, prenant le temps d'apprécier la caresse de son pouce dans sa paume. Puis elle observa les gens autour d'eux. Cassie et Cameron dansaient, l'adolescente riait aux éclats. Landry et Hammond se racontaient des vieux souvenirs. Daniel se cachait de Vala qui le cherchait activement. Teal'c et Ishta se regardait en souriant sereinement. Tout le monde autour d'elle était heureux.

Cassandra avait repris goût à la vie, Daniel, bien que discret, aimait la présence de Vala qui le distrayait des sombres pensées tournées vers Janet. Cameron avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de SG1 qu'il dirigeait d'une main de maître.

Oui, tout le monde était heureux, cela se voyait. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi n'afficherait-elle pas son bonheur aussi ? Sam devait bien admettre qu'elle mourrait d'envie de danser avec Jack.

Alors elle s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent un peu plus.

J : Alors, tu viens danser ?

S : Je viens danser.

Fier et droit comme i, O'Neill entraîna sa « petite amie » vers la foule et la serra dans ses bras, le regard brillant.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux danseurs. Cassie et Cameron échangeaient des sourires entendus, Landry et Hammond, nullement surpris, murmurèrent un « enfin » à l'unisson. Teal'c et Ishta vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste improvisée.

Quant à Daniel, il s'arrêta brusquement, oubliant un instant pourquoi il courrait entre les invités. Il contemplait ses amis qui ne semblaient pas être affectés de l'intérêt soudain qu'on leur portait. Des doigts, tels une serre, s'abattirent sur son épaule.

V : Je savais bien que je vous trouverais.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, ravie de sa prise. Après avoir vu Sam et Jack enfin ensemble, il était prêt à tout endurer. Il lui prit la main (non vous ne rêvez pas !!!) et afficha un air résigné.

D : Allez venez.

Ebahie, Vala se laissa conduire en remerciant intérieurement Sam et ses conseils avisés. Elle aurait bien aimé d'ailleurs que celle-ci voie la scène mais, malheureusement, elle était trop occupée à embrasser Jack. 


End file.
